


Yet Not Far Enough [vid]

by Liquor Chugging Knight (wiglet)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Derek, Concerned Stiles Stilinski, Derek comes around eventually, M/M, Stiles meant well, The Hale House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiglet/pseuds/Liquor%20Chugging%20Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles may have gone too far.</p>
<p>(He honestly meant well.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet Not Far Enough [vid]

Duration: 2:46

Spoilers: Season 2

Audio: Alms For Your Love by Elysian Fields

Stiles makes some conclusions about Kate and the Hale House Fire.

He makes the mistake of assuming Derek didn't know.

He makes the bigger mistake of trying to be a good guy and sharing his conclusions with Derek.

Derek takes it as well as any guy would who finds out someone poked their upturned nose in confidential information about the death of his entire family.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much an ode to all the times you tried to do something nice for someone else and it just blows up in your face.


End file.
